Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [HISTOIRE INDEPENDANTE] Xavier c'est le prénom d'un mec qui se croit super puissant alors qu'il est impuissant au lit. Devinez qui va être touché par mon imagination débordante.
1. Le début de la fin

Voilà une toute nouvelle histoire qui m'est venu en lisant une phrase sur un bout de papier xD

Titre : Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses

Genre : Romance & Side-Story (UA non moderne même si l'homosexualité à leur époque n'est pas bien vu, on vit dans une idylle ici)

Pairing : Cherik (Charles x Erik)

Raiting : M puis MA

Fandom : X-Men : First Class

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, aucun des personnages ici. Tout appartient à Marvel & cie. Seule l'histoire me revient.

* * *

Xavier c'est le prénom d'un mec qui se croit super puissant alors qu'il est impuissant au lit.

* * *

 **Dédicace à Polka-Pot, tu te reconnaîtras en lisant ça !**

* * *

 _ **EDIT du 01/09/2018 C'est une vieille histoire que je me suis mise à corriger parce qu'en cherchant du Cherik je suis tombée dessus en oubliant que je l'avais écrite (souvenirs/20). J'ai donc décidé des corriger les ... incohérences et toutes les autres fautes tellement abondantes o/ Je ne garantie pas que ce sera parfait mais ce sera déjà mieux.**_

* * *

La pièce était calme, sans bruit seulement perturbée par une respiration hachée, haletante et des gémissements douloureux. Il faisait sombre les rideaux de la chambre étaient tirés, cachant ainsi les rayons lunaires qui auraient réussis à traverser l'épaisse couche de nuages noirs. La chambre spacieuse abritait l'un des habitants du manoir Xavier. Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik se débattait légèrement, donnant des coups dans les draps qui le couvraient encore. Son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur dû à son possible cauchemar – évident cauchemar, plutôt. Son passé le rattrape toujours quand son esprit se déconnecte de la réalité et plonge dans le monde des songes.

C'est pendant ces cauchemars que tous les objets métalliques de l'espace commencent à se plier sous la pression du pouvoir de Magneto. Si bien, que tous ces objets ont été retirés de la pièce par crainte de les voir ployer sous le pouvoir du polonais, ou bien même, blesser le mutant.

La première fois qu'un incident s'est produit, c'était pendant une nuit orageuse. Les autres locataires de la maison avaient bien remarqués que les nuits de l'homme n'étaient pas paisibles. En parlant à Erik, ceux-ci s'étaient proposé de le surveiller quand il cauchemardait. Si les premières nuits n'avaient pas été problématiques, les autres furent quelques peu … plus compliquées. Son don ne s'étendant plus seulement à la pièce, mais à l'environnement autour de celle-ci.

Le pire arriva un jour où Charles essayait de réveiller Erik. Son esprit était tellement ancré dans les rêves bordés de noir, que Charles avait du mal à y pénétrer. L'homme endormi l'en expulsait toujours, inlassablement. Les objets en dehors de la chambre vrombissant, Charles craignait le pire quant à la suite des évènements. Crainte qui se révéla être véridique, quand une fine barre de métal rectangulaire et épaisse d'à peu près cinq millimètres et longue d'une dizaine de centimètres, transperça le ventre du télépathe. Ne s'y attendant pas, il avait reçu le coup de plein fouet et poussa un cri de douleur qui réveilla toute la maison, Erik en même temps.

Voyant la source des plaintes aux pieds du lit, Erik s'y précipita, prenant le corps du brun dans ces bras. Celui-ci ne fit rien pour s'en échapper, mais il craignait une autre attaque. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et tombait dans l'inconscience. Quand les autres mutants arrivèrent, ils furent choqués de la scène. Erik les regarda, le corps tremblant, le regard suppliant. Raven n'en revenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à encaisser le coup. Son frère était blessé, presque agonisant, sur le sol, dans les bras de la personne qui lui avait fait du mal. Ce fut Hank qui réagit le plus vite au théâtre qui se jouait devant lui. Prenant le corps de Charles doucement, il l'emmena dans un endroit adapté pour le soigner.

Raven aimait bien Erik, mais à cet instant, elle ne put le regarder qu'avec un regard haineux. Elle lui en voulait, mais pas autant que lui-même s'en voulait. Il avait blessé son ami, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Baissant la tête, ne supportant plus ce regard de pure colère, il se leva pour se rasseoir sur son lit, tandis que tous les occupants sortaient de la chambre pour rejoindre Hank ou retourner se coucher, la boule au ventre.

Erik se recoucha mais ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Il avait peur de refaire du mal à quelqu'un. Le temps passait lentement, trop lentement. Il lui semblait qu'il allait devenir fou. Au petit matin, Erik s'éveilla. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi. Le soleil transperçait les rideaux, courant sur son visage parcouru de sillons séchés. Il avait pleuré pendant son sommeil. Il s'en voudrait toujours. Il avait fait du mal à la seule personne qu'il aimait.

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici donc le chapitre deux, fortement réclamer par Polka-Pot. Je te fais le privilège de ce chapitre. Tout aussi court.

PS pour toi : Je n'en ai plus en réserve il va falloir attendre que j'en écrive un autre xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Xavier c'est le prénom d'un mec qui se croit super puissant alors qu'il est impuissant au lit.

* * *

 **Dédicace à Polka-Pot, tu te reconnaitra en lisant ça !**

* * *

La nuit avait été dure pour Charles. S'éveillant et s'évanouissant très souvent. Il souffrait. Hank n'avait pas mis longtemps à enlever de son ventre l'objet de ses malheurs. La plaie ne s'était pas infectée, le métal n'était pas rouillé. Il pouvait prier le ciel pour ça. Hank avait mis peu de temps à arrêter l'hémorragie, mais Charles ne s'y était pas attardé. Il essayait comme il pouvait d'ouvrir son esprit pour trouver celui d'Erik ; en vain. Il n'avait plus assez de force et de conviction. C'est sur cette pensée s'évanouit. Encore.

Se réveillant une nouvelle fois, Charles put constater qu'il n'était plus là où Hank l'avait soigné. Non il était de nouveau dans sa chambre, les rideaux tirés. Il faisait jour. En vérifiant il put voir que des bandages recouvraient le bas de son ventre, preuves de sa récente mésaventure. Il avait récupéré de ses forces, c'était sûr. Il arrivait à étendre son esprit sans problème, mais il ne chercha personne en particulier. Non, il s'arrêta tout bonnement de penser, coupant tout. De ses réflexions à son pouvoir. Il ne voulait qu'un peu de calme.

C'est ce moment que choisi Hank pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air triste, mais pas pour lui.

 _ **« Bonjour Hank.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour professeur. Comment allez-vous ?**_

 _ **\- Bien, pour mon état en tout cas.**_

 _ **\- …**_

 _ **\- S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Hank, tu peux me le dire.**_

 _ **\- C'est Erik, il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis l'incident. Il a verrouillé la porte de l'intérieur. On ne peut pas entrer. »**_

Charles était en train de réfléchir à comment faire sortir Erik de sa tanière. Ou voir à y rentrer quand une interrogation le prit.

 _ **« Combien de temps ai-je dormi Hank ? »**_ Le professeur était inquiet. Il espérait que la date ne les amenait pas loin dans le temps. _**« Cinq jours Charles ».**_ Le dit Charles fut bouche bée. Pendant cinq jour Erik ne s'était ni alimenté ni abreuvé. Rien. Il devait être mort de faim et de soif. C'est ainsi qu'il laissa l'homme repartir pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Enfin son plan était tout tracé. Il allait rentrer dans cette chambre de grès ou de force s'il le fallait.

Une petite heure et des tentatives plutôt peu fructueuses de marcher plus tard, Charles était debout devant la porte de la chambre si convoitée. Celle qui ne s'était pas ouverte depuis cinq jours. Le télépathe frappa à la porte pour n'obtenir aucune réponse. Il réitéra l'opération. Quand Erik en eu assez et qu'il fit cas de sa présence ce ne fut qu'en prononçant divers juron dans une langue inconnu aux yeux du petit brun, sans pour autant ouvrir la porte.

Charles était un peu à bout alors pour manifester sa présence il s'introduit en douceur dans son esprit. Quand Magnéto senti ça, il essaya tant bien que mal de le faire sortir de sa tête. Sans grand succès. L'autre y mit plus de force. Assez pour neutraliser le pouvoir pendant une fraction de seconde et rentrer de force dans l'habitat. Ce qu'il y trouva ne le réjouissait pas. Erik était assis au sol, dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Cette vision fit flancher quelques secondes les espoirs de Charles à voir son ami en bonne santé.

Physiquement il n'y avait rien de grave, en apparence tout du moins. Mais en lui, Erik était dévasté. Ronger entre la honte, le chagrin, la rancœur envers lui-même, les regrets … Toutes ces sensations négatives dans un seul corps. Charles s'approcha de l'homme au sol, s'accroupissant près de lui, il tendit une main qui fut vite repoussée, violemment frappée par Erik. _**« Laisse-moi ! Ne m'approche pas Charles. »**_ Son raisonnement n'était pas si idiot, mais le télépathe ne voulait pas perdre une des personnes à qui il tenait le plus.

C'est donc dans cette optique qu'il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre. Si doucement qu'on aurait cru rêver. Erik releva la tête pour tomber sur le regard inquiet du brun. Il lui avait fait du mal. Tellement de mal. _Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Erik. Ne te renferme pas sur toi, laisse-moi entrer, laisse-moi t'aider._ De toute façon il n'avait plus la force de résister. C'est tristement qu'il attrapa la chemise de Charles et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Tombant aussitôt dans un sommeil calme, profond et sans rêve.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici donc le chapitre 3 de "Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses". Toujours sous la demande de ma petite -et mignonne- Polka-Pot.

* * *

Xavier c'est le prénom d'un mec qui se croit super puissant alors qu'il est impuissant au lit.

* * *

 **Dédicace à Polka-Pot, tu te reconnaitra en lisant ça !**

* * *

Erik venait de s'éveiller, il n'avait plus de force, mentalement et physiquement mais la chaleur à ses côtés avait quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant. Levant le nez vers le haut il tomba face aux yeux si bleus de Charles. Charles Xavier, télépathe et professeur à ces heures perdues. Il le sentait encore dans sa tête, calmant ses mauvais rêves et ses tourments. Il était celui qui pouvait se vanter de connaître tout de lui. Enfin presque.

Il avait faim, il avait soif mais il était dans un champ de coton à cet instant, il ne voulait pas en sortir. Sous aucun prétexte. Mais ce ne fut pas l'avis d'un certain brun qui commençait déjà à bouger sous lui. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans une autre situation, on aurait pu croire bien autre chose. S'extirpant des draps, Charles s'accroupit doucement devant le lit pour être au même niveau que Magnéto.

 _ **« Erik.**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolé Charles … Ce n'est pas … Ce que je voulais.**_

 _ **\- Je le sais bien Erik. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour quelque chose que tu n'as pu contrôler. »**_

Erik n'en revenait pas, Charles le pardonnait, il le pardonnait pour ça. Pour ce mal. Un sourire, mince et discret prit place sur son visage. Il était heureux.

 _ **« Comment m'as-tu mis sur ce lit avec ta blessure ?**_

 _ **\- Quelle blessure Erik ?**_

 _ **\- Celle que je t'ai faite … A ton ventre.**_

 _ **\- Tu ne m'as pas blessé Erik. »**_

La joie qui l'avait traversé fut de courte durée, sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Fermant les yeux de douleur, quand il se réveilla il était dans une pièce sombre, identique à sa chambre. Un corps ressemblant au sien était présent dans le lit, se tordant sous la douleur. C'est à ce moment que ce qui semblait être un écho de Charles lui passa au travers. Comme s'il n'existait pas. La scène d'il y a quelques jours se reproduisait devant lui jusqu'à ce que Charles soit blessé sur le sol. A ce moment son corps fut attiré vers l'arrière et la situation initiale reprenait.

Erik craignait le pire, la pire des choses qu'il ait vu dans ces murs se rejouait inlassablement devant lui, encore et encore et encore et encore. Un rire malsain raisonna dans son esprit. Il n'en pouvait plus, son crâne lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il ne tenait même plus debout. Son corps convulsa. Comme bousculé par une force invisible. Il allait se laisser aller quand tout disparu d'un coup. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de blessé, plus de douleur. Juste … Le vide. Son esprit happé par une force invisible. Il était trop faible pour résister, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Rien n'avait bougé, Charles était sous lui, au sol. Il le secouait légèrement. Tout cela n'avait était qu'un rêve, mais la faim et la soif, elles, se firent bien ressentir.

§o§

La cuisine était calme. Seuls Hank, Charles et Erik étaient présent, ce dernier rattrapant ses déjeuners manqués. Il avait vraiment faim et une grande partie des provisions étaient passées sous son joug, ne laissant que quelques miettes derrière lui. Erik n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de cet énième cauchemar. Aucun mot. Il évitait soigneusement le regard du petit brun. Et celui-ci l'avait bien remarqué. Quand il eut fini, il se leva et débarrassa sa table. Hank s'était éclipsé quand il fut revenu dans la salle à manger, le laissant seul avec le télépathe. Le silence était tendu et pesant. Aucun des deux hommes ne parlait. L'un la tête basse, l'autre haute ; jugeant Magnéto du regard. Charles était excédé par cette habitude qu'arboré Erik : la Fuite.

 _ **« Erik ...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?  
\- 'Cela' quoi ?  
\- Ne me prends pas pour un abruti. »**_

Le ton de Charles était froid et sec, son regard dur transperçait le contrôleur de métal. Cinq jours endormi l'avaient lessivé, alors il n'arrivait pas à être indulgent face au comportement du plus grand. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il pouvait s'en vouloir mais il ne lui avait pas montré de comportement hostile. Il ne lui avait rien dit quand il était rentré dans cette chambre. Alors tout cela le dépassait. Il n'était pas rancunier, même Raven ne lui en voulait plus. Alors pourquoi lui lui en voudrait-il ? Mais ça Erik ne le comprenait pas. Quand les choses le concernaient il n'y arrivait jamais.

C'était avec un peu d'assurance que Charles s'approchait doucement d'Erik ne voulant pas le brusquer. Encore l'impression de se répéter prenait de plus en plus le télépathe. A tel point qu'il avait l'intime conviction de revivre les mêmes situations mais avec quelques changements de décors. Comme dans les Cartoons. Les choses se répétaient avec Erik sans qu'il n'en tire de leçon, ou qu'il cherche à nier l'évidence. Ça en devenait lassant.

 _ **« Rend toi à l'évidence Erik, tu ne peux plus dormir seul.**_

 _ **\- Et qui sera avec moi hein ? Alex et Sean dorment dans la même chambre, Raven m'évite encore et Hank reste cloué dans son labo. Tu veux que je sois avec qui au juste Charles ?!**_

 _ **\- Raven de t'évite plus et … Je suis là moi. »**_

Le silence était retombé, encore plus ravageur qu'auparavant. La tension se lisait sur les épaules de Magnéto, alors que le télépathe paraissait calme, imperturbable. S'avançant vers lui, à foulées mesurées Charles s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètre de son visage. Erik respirait peu mais durement, la présence de son ami aussi proche le mettait dans une situation plus que gênant. Quand le dit ami s'approcha encore un peu, le plus grand tourna ostensiblement la tête sur la droite, comme une position de soumission, comme quand quelqu'un a peur d'une personne. Charles murmura doucement à son oreille.

 _ **« Rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas seul Erik. Tu peux compter sur moi »**_ dit-il en passant ses mains derrière la nuque de son vis-à-vis. _**« Ne t'enfermes pas sur toi-même et laisse-moi t'aider, je n'ai de cesse de te le répéter. »**_ Embrassant le cou et enlevant ses bras, Charles se retourna et sortit de la cuisine laissant derrière lui un Erik plus que bouleversé. Toute cette histoire pouvait aller dans son sens. Encore fallait-il qu'il y mette un peu du sien, parce que sinon il s'en mordrait les doigts bien comme il le faut.

§o§

Charles n'en revenait pas, il avait eu peur de la réaction d'Erik en agissant ainsi mais rien. Il n'avait rien dit. Certes son silence n'était pas positif mais il n'était pas non plus négatif. Tout pouvait encore arriver même s'il fallait se l'avouer Charles avait un peu peur d'aller plus loin, pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie, juste qu'il allait rencontrer quelques petits soucis de parcours et ce n'était pas forcément pour lui plaire, bien sûr. Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi penser, Charles se dirigea là où il pouvait trouver une oreille attentive -en temps normal- : la chambre de sa petite sœur, encore ne fusse-t-elle pas occupée, évidemment c'était le cas, à bonne chance mal chance. Voir sa petite Raven, plus naïve mais encore pure, se bécotait sur son lit avec un certain scientifique, cela refroidissait légèrement. C'est donc seul et bourré de question que Charles se dirigea vers sa chambre dans l'optique de se reposer un peu, sa blessure le lançant bizarrement.

Arrivant devant la porte il s'écroula presque, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, il ne comprenait pas, il allait bien il n'y a pas vingt minutes et voilà qu'il n'arrivait plus à marcher. Son corps ne répondait plus et la plaie le brûlait, son regard se voilait peu à peu, son souffle erratique blessait sa gorge. A présent sur les genoux, se tenant au mur il n'arrivait plus à rien son corps ne répondait plus à ses ordres. Il chancela et tomba au sol sur le flanc dans un bruit sourd, anormal dans cette maison peuplé de seulement quelques cris d'ados et paroles d'adultes.

Le bruit provoqué par la chute de Charles ne passa pas inaperçu, Erik dans la cuisine, la tête basse s'était de suite reconcentré et avait gravi les marches quatre à quatre en entendant l'éclat. Alex, Sean, Hank et Raven sortirent de leur chambre et cherchèrent la provenance de ce son quand Magnéto arriva en trombe de l'escalier poursuivant son chemin vers la chambre du télépathe. Les autres le suivant ils furent surpris en voyant le corps de Charles allongé par terre. Celui-ci se tenait le ventre. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts, vide et presque vitreux. La chemise qu'il portait été teintée de rouge, preuve du saignement. Ce fut donc à Hank de se charger de lui, mais il dû demander de l'aide au polonais pour transporter le corps dans un endroit adéquat. A la surprise de tous, il ne rechigna pas et obtempéra plus rapidement que prévu prenant le corps faible de son ami dans ses bras, il le souleva et suivit Hank vers une salle de soins.

§o§

Les blessures de Charles s'étaient rouvertes par ses mouvements trop importants. Il avait beaucoup trop vagabondé dans le manoir au lieu de se reposer et il en avait payé les conséquences. Étonnant de la part d'un des hommes les plus prudents du manoir, si ce n'était pas le premier. C'est ainsi que le télépathe fut assigné à sa chambre jusqu'à une bonne cicatrisation de la blessure.

Le manoir était calme, Charles était endormi depuis l'incident, Erik lui, restait à ses côtés, il ne voulait plus sortir de cette chambre, craignant trop pour la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait. Raven, Alex ou Sean étaient obligés de lui apporter ses repas. Hank passait souvent pour voir l'état du télépathe. Toutes les deux heures il s'assurait que les deux hommes allaient bien. Une autre journée entière passa quand le brun se réveilla enfin. Au total une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le cauchemar d'Erik et l'agression de Charles par une barre de fer. Charles était assis, le dos contre la tête de lit, observant Erik dormir assis sur une chaise et le haut du corps contorsionné dans une position assez peu confortable. Passant doucement une main dans les cheveux de l'homme Charles réfléchissait à sa relation plus qu'ambiguë avec lui. Une journée avait était suffisante pour chambouler tout son quotidien.

La sentinelle à moitié allongé sur le lit de Charles se réveillait enfin. Relevant le nez il tomba sur le visage paisible et souriant du télépathe bien réveillé. Se rasseyant, il fit craquer son dos malmené pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Charles se décala légèrement sur la gauche et proposa au plus grand de se coucher sur le lit. Il devait lui aussi en avoir besoin. Après une longue introspection Erik accepta, retissant mais conciliant pour ne pas trop souffrir du dos dans les jours à venir. Se replaçant correctement, Charles se mit sur le flanc droit, regardant Erik dans les yeux. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait prononcé un mot, tout deux gênés de ce qui se construisait entre eux.

§o§

Le temps était passé et quand, deux heures plus tard, Hank pénétra dans la chambre, il tomba sur une scène plus que charmante. Charles était complétement blottit dans les bras d'Erik qui lui, avait la tête fourré dans la tignasse du télépathe. Ce grand pas, même invisible pour eux deux était bon pour le reste de la maison. La tension entre les deux hommes était devenue tellement présente que les autres occupants fuyait littéralement les moments où ils étaient ensemble. C'était mieux pour la santé mentale de tout le monde mais cela, ils n'avaient pas l'air de le comprendre, au grand damne de tous les autres.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il sortit sans bruit de la chambre, en ayant préalablement fermé les rideaux pour leur permettre de dormir tranquillement, tous deux étant à bout. Rejoignant Raven et les deux enfants dans le salon, tous se détendirent à l'arrivé sereine de l'homme. Il était rare d'avoir un peu de calme et de tranquillité. Entre les entrainements, la tension des deux autres adultes et les cris et rire d'Alex et Sean, autant dire que la vie était mouvementé au manoir. Et encore, Angel, Darwin et Moira n'étaient pas présent, autant dire que le calme savait se faire apprécier.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre tout beau qui à mit du temps à arriver ! Mais il est là. (je file manger moi x') )

* * *

Xavier c'est le prénom d'un mec qui se croit super puissant alors qu'il est impuissant au lit.

* * *

 **Dédicace à Polka-Pot, tu te reconnaitra en lisant ça !**

* * *

La chambre était calme, le silence seulement perturbé pas deux respirations sereines. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Charles et Erik ne s'étaient pas réveillés, toujours plongés dans un profond sommeil sans rêves ni cauchemars. Toute la maison était calme.

Les heures passaient et toujours rien, personne ne se réveillait, personne ne criait. C'est un petit moment que tout le monde à l'institut Xavier a un jour souhaité avoir. Une vie calme. Même s'ils le savaient pertinemment, cet instant n'allait pas durer et le jour levé, les cris et les rires raisonneraient dans toute la bâtisse.

Moira, Angel et Darwin était rentrés à la maison, tout le monde était présent. C'est vers les huit heures que Charles s'éveilla. Toujours contre le corps chaud d'Erik à l'admirer à la dérobée. Il fallait le dire il était plutôt bel homme. Grand, musclé, intelligent … Têtu aussi. Mais ce défaut restait mignon chez lui. Il lui donnait envie de le réconforter quand sa n'allait pas, ou de l'aider quand il échouait. Tout chez Erik était attachant. Et Charles s'était peu à peu laissé prendre dans ses filets d'où il ne pourra pas sortir, sa chaleur était devenue trop importante pour son équilibre.

Ils avaient été trop proches pendant leur recherche des mutants et l'attachement affectif et amical s'était transformé en autre chose de bien plus puissant et prenant. Quelque chose dont Charles n'avait jamais expérimenté la sensation. Relevant le nez il tomba net sur le regard gris qui l'observait lui aussi. Instinctivement les bras du plus grand s'étaient resserrés, raffermissant son emprise sur le corps plus petit. Dire qu'Erik n'était pas possessif serait insinuer que Charles n'était pas télépathe et cela, s'était inconcevable.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et leurs corps se rapprochaient sensiblement à chaque instant. Grand appel à la débauche. Leur souffle se mêlait, leur nez se rencontrait. Leurs lèvres étaient toutes proches. Dans un accord muet ils collèrent leur bouche l'une contre l'autre savourant le goût. Dans une lenteur incomparable Erik vint lécher les lèvres du plus petit lui tirant un gémissement plus que satisfait. Rien ne les obligeait à se presser. Lentement l'une des mains de Charles parcourra le torse finement musclé du plus grand pour ensuite se loger dans les cheveux court, les caressant au rythme du baiser.

Ils s'autorisaient à s'aimer, eux qui à l'accoutumé ne laissaient rien transparaitre quant à leur amour pour autrui. Charles ne montrait au monde que son unique amitié et son empathie pour les personnes malheureuses. Erik lui ne faisait transparaitre que sa haine et sa colère. Si bien qu'il avait commencé à être consumé par elles.

Ils se séparèrent, un baiser profond mais rapide en arrière-gout. Plongeant un peu plus dans l'autre, Charles utilisa son don pour augmenter l'intensité de leurs sentiments partagés, ouvrant son esprit pour donner et recevoir l'amour le plus sincère qui soit.

Se dire amoureux était une chose difficile pour Erik, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé être amoureux d'un homme. Il avait trop souffert dans son enfance dû à ses origines ethniques, alors l'homosexualité avait été un choc. Même s'il pensait que c'était plus par rapport à la personne. Il ne se sentait pas attiré par un autre homme que le Charles. C'est cela pour lui le plus troublant.

Ressentant les doutes et les tourments de son vis-à-vis, ledit télépathe reprit possession des lèvres fines et douces, effaçant ainsi les dilemmes intérieurs d'Erik. Profitant une nouvelle fois de l'étreinte, les lèvres de l'américain se mouvaient sur les siennes, venaient les lécher et ouvrir un passage dans sa bouche. Erik se laissa dominer. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de ce qui l'entourait. Doucement Charles vint mordiller la lèvre inférieure, passant cette barrière pour caresser la langue tentatrice.

Un ballet, doux et sensuel débuta, sans quête de victoire, sans chercher à dominer l'autre. Juste coexister de façon naturelle. Charles bascula sur les hanches du plus grand, positionnant ses coudes de chaque côté du visage, il approfondi un peu plus son baiser. Il était avide de contacts, mais rien ne lui assurait que tout son corps suivrait. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'il cessa l'étreinte et se replaça dans les bras protecteurs pour terminer la nuit qu'ils avaient interrompus, laissant la fatigue les quitter jusqu'à onze heures le matin même.

§o§

Hank, Raven, Alex, Sean, Darwin, Angel et Moira étaient réveillés depuis déjà trois heures alors que Charles et Erik n'étaient pas encore apparus. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, les portes du manoir étaient verrouillées, mais que les deux hommes les plus matinaux ne soient pas encore descendus s'était étrange. Quand les autres s'étaient levés ils s'étaient attendus à les retrouver dans la bibliothèque en train de jouer aux échecs, mais rien. Ils n'étaient nulle part.

Évidemment personne n'était allé voir dans leur chambre. S'ils n'étaient pas descendus c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison mais tout ça les intriguait. C'est ce moment que choisirent les deux retardataires pour arriver dans la cuisine, là où Moira, Raven et Hank préparaient déjà le déjeuner. D'un regard entendu les deux mutants décidèrent d'attendre le repas du midi et ne prirent qu'un café pour Erik et un thé pour Charles, allant patienter avec une courte partie d'échecs.

Il était rare de les trouver en si bon termes, il y avait toujours ce moment ou soit Charles en rajoutait et devenait blessant sans s'en rendre compte, soit Erik se renfermait et arrêtait de parler à qui que ce soit. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus étrange pour les trois adultes les regardant partir. Il allait falloir garder un œil attentif sur eux et leurs possibles activités ensemble.

S'asseyant tranquillement dans les deux fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre, Charles et Erik profitèrent du calme apparent pour savourer lentement leur boisson. Ils n'avaient jamais de moments comme ceux-là, autant en profiter un maximum. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de parler de la situation dans la chambre et aucun des deux n'en avait envie. C'était gênant et dangereux. Ici les murs ont des oreilles. Il ne serait pas prudent pour eux d'en parler de vive voix. Mais rien ne les empêchait de faire autrement. C'est ainsi que le télépathe créa un lien avec l'homme en face de lui. C'était gênant, troublant mais ils devaient en parler. C'était le minimum.

Erik était enlisé dans sa mélancolie, il pouvait le sentir à travers lui et il n'en connaissait pas les raisons, il les lui cachait facilement, à son plus grand étonnement. Il ne le savait pas si doué ou alors c'était sa volonté de masquer ses troubles qui le déstabilisait dans sa recherche. Il s'était interdit d'entrer dans l'esprit de ses amis alors pourquoi, si Erik avait l'air bien, aurait-il chercher une source de trouble ? Voilà le problème. Jusqu'à maintenant il pensait que Magnéto avait retrouvé un semblant de paix. Mais non il était tout autre chose.

 _\- Erik ?_

 _\- Oui … ?_

 _\- D'où vient le problème ?_

 _\- Quel problème Charles ?_

 _\- Celui qui t'obsède, qui te fait cauchemarder la nuit et peur la journée._

Charles était doux dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être agressif certes, mais il préférait être prévenant. Personne ne pouvait prévoir les réactions d'un homme comme Erik quand il était en colère.

De son côté Erik était craintif, devait-il lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir ? Même s'il savait pertinemment que Charles le saurait. La réaction du plus petit lui faisait peur. Et si le fait qu'il y ait plus lui faisait perdre ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Et s'il commençait une relation mais que l'autre partait parce qu'il mettait trop de temps à s'ouvrir ? Tant de questions pour si peu de réponses. _Parle-moi Erik, je ne t'ai jamais jugé et je ne le ferais jamais._ Dit Charles par la seule force de son esprit. Son trouble était apparent, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le voir. Mais Magnéto ne voulait pas lui dire, il s'obstinait à lui cacher l'information.

Charles prit les devant et se leva de son siège pour se planter devant l'autre homme. Son instinct lui disait une chose et sa raison le contraire. Que devait-il faire ? C'est ainsi qu'il avança lentement une main vers le mutant venant caresser la joue droite. Migrant vers la nuque, ses doigts dessinaient des symboles sur le cou tendre. Amenant sa deuxième main Charles retraça la courbe de la mâchoire. Ils avaient fait plus. Ils n'allaient pas mourir pour ça.

Les mains encadrant le visage, Charles se rapprocha du corps chaud en face de lui. Erik n'avait rien fait pour l'en dissuader, au contraire il avait accueilli le brun dans ses bras. Comme à chaque fois. S'asseyant sur les genoux Charles n'avait pas quitté le regard de l'autre. Il n'en avait pas envie, ses yeux étaient bien trop envoûtant pour qu'il y résiste.

Collé l'un à l'autre les deux hommes étaient tendus, ils n'avaient aucune certitude de prendre la bonne décision mais comme on dit : « La peur n'évite pas le danger ». C'est comme ça que leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un même mouvement, se caressant, se cherchant et commençant une légère pression Erik entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser à Charles le bon vouloir de venir danser avec lui.

Elles se touchèrent et s'écartèrent pour mieux se contrôler. Contrairement à leur baiser du matin les deux mutants étaient plus affamés, plus rapide au fil des minutes. Ils se pressèrent et mirent fin au baiser par manque de souffle. Si ce n'est compter sur Erik pour en redemander. Ils étaient avides de contacts. Les mains de Charles parcouraient la chevelure du châtain, tirant sur les courts cheveux, les emmêlant autour de ses doigts. Il se faisait un plaisir de le décoiffer. Contrairement à lui les mains du plus grand ne bougeaient pas, elles étaient bien calées au niveau de ses reins, resserrant sa prise au fur et à mesure du temps.

Ouvrant son esprit à l'européen, Charles lui montra l'étendue de ses sentiments naissant comme preuve « d'autre chose ». Il lui promettait un hypothétique avenir ensemble. Chose plutôt incongru il faut le reconnaitre. Reprenant leur souffle les deux amis ne se quittaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas ou ne voulaient pas, tel est la question.

C'est le bruit d'une porte que l'on frappe et qui s'ouvre qui les fit se reconnecter au monde. Malheureusement trop tard. Raven était déjà entrée alors que Charles avait à peine tourné la tête vers elle. Prit la main dans le sac. Midi trente avait sonné sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Raven n'avait pas bougée, elle était dans une intense réflexion. Deux minutes passèrent sans que personne n'ose bouger ou parler. Dans ce calme le rire de la mutante résonnait comme quelque chose de malsain, comme les mauvais coups que les enfants jouaient aux adultes quand ils s'ennuyaient.

 _ **« On va manger. »**_ dit-elle de façon désinvolte.

Et elle partit comme si de rien n'était. Charles et Erik ne le sentaient pas bien, vraiment pas bien. C'est le plus âgé qui mit fin à ce moment gênant, faisant sortir le télépathe de sa léthargie.

 _ **« Nous devrions y aller Charles.**_

 _ **\- Oui c'est une bonne idée. »**_ Dit le télépathe, pas trop sûr de lui.

Se redressant, Charles prit avec lui la main de son vis-à-vis. Entremêlant leurs doigts il se colla au corps d'Erik dans une étreinte. Ils étaient debout, le télépathe passant ses bras autour du cou de l'autre, il se blottit contre l'épaule grassement offerte. La situation allait être de plus en plus compliquée, autant profiter de ses moments ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent, côte à côte vers la cuisine déjà bien animée.


	5. Chapter 5

Petit blabla d'arriver. Voici le chapitre qui a mis longtemps à arriver (près d'un mois) mais il fallait que je le mette sur ordi et j'avais tout bonnement la flemme. Je le dit oui je n'avais pas envie. Mais bon il est là. Le 6 ème est presque terminé. Je ne sais pas quand je passe au recopiage mais bon.

Réponse au reviews :

 **akane keiko holmes :** Merci pour tes reviews, cela ma fais très plaisir. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise.

 **Erik's wife :** Je te rassure j'aime aussi quand tout prend le temps d'arriver. Je ne compte pas faire autrement ici. Même si je sais que cela va frustrer plusieurs personnes xD Merci pour la reviews !

 **Polka-Pot :** Toi je sais que je te frustre à mort mais j'aime cela xD Ca prendra du temps à arriver =D Pour te plaire x')

* * *

Xavier c'est le prénom d'un mec qui se croit super puissant alors qu'il est impuissant au lit.

* * *

 **Dédicace à Polka-Pot, tu te reconnaitra en lisant ça !**

* * *

Arrivant dans la cuisine tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et le bruit cessa comme s'ils avaient été le phénomène principale d'une foire. La curiosité se lisait dans les yeux de tout le monde sauf ceux d'Hank et de Raven qui souriaient au fond de la salle, discrètement. Ils étaient amusés de la gêne qu'éprouvaient les deux hommes.

Étrangement quand Raven annonça que les croissants étaient cuits toute l'attention qu'avaient accumulée Charles et Erik se volatilisa instantanément. Toujours connecté au télépathe Erik lui demanda mentalement :

' _Qui mange des croissants à midi ?_

 _\- Hum … Ces enfants sont spéciaux ceux sont eux qui les mangent.'_

Le silence retomba, enfin dans leur tête, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient vraiment parlés ou que le bruit ait un jour cessé dans l'espace. A gestes mesurés les deux compères s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, Charles soupçonnait Raven de leur avoir laissé les ces places exprès mais il ne pouvait rien prouver alors autant se taire mais l'envie d'entendre la voix d'Erik était trop forte. Il en avait trop envie mais l'autre n'avait pas l'air disposé à le faire.

Le fixant ainsi il vit Magnéto avaler ce qu'il mâchait et relever la tête pour le fixer. Son comportement devait être bizarre. Le regard brûlant le transperçait à tel point que son envie de l'avoir pour lui seul le démangeait. C'est là qu'il sentit quelque chose lui picoter le genou. Erik venait de poser sa main sur lui, caressant doucement la peau comme quelque chose de réconfortant. Baissant la tête sur son assiette Charles envoya des ondes réconfortantes et douces comme réponse au metalbender, ne pouvant bouger ses mains de la table.

Raven dans sa grande observation du monde, s'était bien gardée de faire un commentaire aux agissements d'Erik. Autant laisser ces deux-là régler leurs petites histoires. Elle savait qu'avec leur caractère intervenir serait une très mauvaise chose pour eux. Commençant une discussion fascinante sur l'origine des pâtes dans leur assiette, Raven monopolisa McCoy tout le temps du repas, jetant son dévolu sur l'homme brun.

§o§

Tout le monde était sorti de la cuisine depuis vingt bonnes minutes sauf une personne. Erik était toujours présent, savourant un café noir sans sucre pour se détendre. Une autre personne entra dans la pièce s'approchant de Magnéto par derrière. Ce fut Sean qui entra dans son champ de vision, la tête basse s'entortillant les doigts. Il était posté devant lui mais ne disait rien, comme gêné de la situation. Ce fut Erik qui, naturellement, prit la parole d'une manière plus douce que ce que l'ado aurait pensé.

 _ **« Quelque chose ne va pas Sean ?**_

 _ **\- Heu … Raven m'a dit que tu pouvais m'aider pour quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. »**_

Son ton était mal assuré comme gêné de demander un service au plus âgé.

 _ **« Tout dépend de quoi tu as besoin. Dit Erik s'en s'arrêter dans son activité.**_

 _ **\- C'est l'anniversaire d'Alex bientôt et j'aimerais bien lui offrir cela. »**_ En disant cela il sortit de sa poche une image d'un collier en métal tout simple en forme de salamandre.

 _ **« Mais je ne peux pas me l'offrir et je ne veux pas demander au professeur parce que c'est son argent. Alors je voulais savoir si …**_

 _ **\- Il n'y a pas de problème Sean je peux faire ça. Dit moi juste quel alliage.**_

 _ **\- C'est cela le souci, je n'y connais rien. Je dirais … comme tu veux. »**_

Erik prit donc le papier et assura à Sean qu'elle serait faite pour ce soir. Sean releva la tête et fit un grand sourire avant de le remercier et de partir calmement. A quatorze heures Erik était sorti du manoir discutant avec Charles. Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Erik était sûr de trouver de l'argent et de l'or qu'il pourrait façonner ensuite. C'est donc inexplicablement pour le télépathe que son ami s'arrêta semblant sonder l'horizon du regard.

Se concentrant sur son objectif Erik extrayait les minerais choisis et les mêlait les uns aux autres créant ainsi la salamandre tant désirée. Il créa une petite boucle pour passer un fil de cuire qu'il avait trouvé dans le chantier de Charles créant ainsi les nœuds nécessaires au serrage du collier, le dit Charles le regarda faire avec une pointe d'émerveillement dans les yeux, se demandant pourquoi il faisait cela. Après avoir rangé l'objet dans une de ses poches il partit dans l'autre sens, vite suivit par un télépathe remplis de questions.

 _ **« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Demanda le télépathe gentiment.**_

 _ **\- Sean m'a demandé cela pour l'anniversaire d'Alex. »**_ Lui répondit Magnéto avec délicatesse.

Charles était content qu'Erik s'intègre comme cela à eux. Avec son caractère il avait pensé le voir partir au bout de quelques jours mais non, il était resté et il avait laissé son caractère de cochon plus loin qu'à l'accoutumé. Souriant discrètement plus amusé qu'autre chose le plus petit rejoignis le polonais qui avait accéléré.

 _ **« Arrête de sourire ainsi Charles, c'est trop nié.**_

 _ **\- Je souri comme je veux. »**_ Lança Charles faussement outré.

Erik ne répliqua pas mais s'arrêta net, attrapant le brun par la même occasion. Une idée avait lentement mais sûrement germée dans son esprit et il avait bien envie de la mettre en application. Assurant l'arbre le plus proche, à environ trois mètres, l'européen poussa le plus petit contre cet arbre ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de fuir. Charles était surpris alors qu'Erik arborait maintenant un sourire suffisant. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait bien une petite idée mais il se tût laissant la scène se dérouler.

Erik bloqua les mains du brun avec les siennes, entremêlant leurs doigts, collant son front à celui de son vis-à-vis il patienta quelques secondes avant de passer son visage dans le cou libre et d'humer l'odeur apaisante. Le soumis ne disait rien, s'était agréable après tout. Erik ne s'arrêta pas ici et commença lentement à embrasser la peau claire remontant vers la mâchoire pour en retracer les contours avec le bout de sa langue.

Charles se mit en mouvement, enlevant ses mains de celles d'Erik il vint les placer autour du cou. Ramenant son visage à bonne hauteur il embrassa les lèvres d'abord doucement, puis plus profondément, mordillant pour avoir un accès. Sa langue caressa la sienne, s'enroulant autour leur procurant de douces sensations. Ses doigts passaient sur la peau de la nuque, s'entortillant plus tard dans les cheveux courts. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation.

C'est avec résistance mais obligation qu'il se sépara d'Erik. Il avait des choses à lui dire sur lui et son corps et il valait mieux que l'autre le sache avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

 _ **« Un problème ?**_ Demanda Erik inquiet.

 _ **\- Ne m'arrête pas je t'en prie ! Tu dois savoir. Je ne suis pas facile quand on parle … d'activités … intimes. Je ne suis pas le meilleur au contraire. J'ai de gros problèmes avec moi, mon corps et tout ce qui suit. Je ne sais pas me contrôler et je souffre de … d'impuissance, … à cause du stress et de la contrariété. De tout ce qui fait mon quotidien. Cela vient du moment où je ne contrôlais pas encore mon pouvoir et qu'il y avait toutes ces voix. Ce 'souci' est resté et depuis je n'ai plus … enfin tu vois. »**_

Erik était resté interdit, Charles avait tête basse, honteux. Honteux d'être faible, honteux de ne rien pouvoir contrôler, inlassablement. Il avait honte de lui-même au final et cela Magnéto l'avait bien compris. Il avait même bien tout saisi et commençait déjà à réfléchir à une solution. Vaine ? Celle qui lui venait était de consulter, pour se faire aider. Même juste quelques conseils. Mais il ne pensait pas que le télépathe accepterait. Il allait devoir faire les choses lui-même. Ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

 _ **«Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça …**_

 _ **\- Si !»**_ Dit Erik subitement.

Relevant le visage triste du petit brun, il vint cueillir ses lèvres lentement. Il lui devait bien cela. Le sourire réconfortant qu'Erik lança à Charles eu son effet et ils repartirent ainsi encore une fois côte à côte.

§o§

A seize heures Erik était endormi, il était comme tombé de fatigue et avant de rejoindre sa chambre il avait discrètement donné le pendentif à Sean. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette soudaine sensation et en avait parlé à Charles qui lui avait dit d'aller voir Hank. Il l'avait fait et celui-ci lui avait assuré que ce n'était que la fièvre de sa grève de la faim. Il alla donc se coucher. _**« Ça passera »**_ lui avait assuré le scientifique.

C'est donc endormi que Charles retrouva Erik. Il était paisible, comme la première fois. Cet état plaisait bien au télépathe. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, venant caresser les cheveux soyeux. Le front était brûlant et cela inquiéta immédiatement Charles qui appela Hank et Raven. Le premier ne comprenait pas, c'était une fièvre légère, elle n'aurait pas dû s'aggraver. Il examina Erik minutieusement et ne trouva rien de plus.

L'angoisse se lisait sur le visage aux traits fins de Charles. Cette semaine était vraiment abominable, en si peu de temps il leur était arrivé beaucoup de choses surprenante. Ils en avaient bavé et l'histoire continuait, elle se répétait, inlassablement.

§o§

Son cou était chaud et lourd, ses mouvements entravés, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il était conscient, il sentait des présences près de lui mais il était plus focalisé sur la main qui tenait la sienne. Une sensation fraiche sur son front le ramena encore aux présences. Il avait mal mais n'arrivait pas à le dire. Ses lèvres ne voulaient pas bouger. La brume de son esprit s'épaississait le faisant tomber complétement dans l'inconscience.

§o§

Il dormait depuis déjà cinq heures, sa fièvre avait baissé passant de quarante à trente-neuf. Les enfants ne pensaient pas cela très grave. Comme si avoir une fièvre de quarante ne pouvait pas tuer, mais c'était faux, il aurait pu y laisser sa peau alors les quatre autres adultes étaient apaisés. Hank s'approcha de Charles qui lisait un livre. Il devait dormir un peu et le scientifique était là pour le lui rappeler.

 _ **« Charles tu devrais aller te coucher.** _ Dit Hank plus comme un ordre plutôt qu'un conseil.

 _ **\- Je sais, je sais mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose ?**_ La voix de Charles était soucieuse.

 _ **\- Alors dors à côté de lui mais n'approche pas son corps, sa température augmenterait sinon. »**_

La proposition ravi beaucoup le professeur qui certes avait de grandes connaissances mais ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit en désaccord avec le scientifique. Il se leva et ferma son livre, marquant la page et se dirigea vers la seule armoire de la chambre pour prendre des vêtements. Ils étaient tous à Erik, trop grand pour lui mais il prit l'un des seuls T-shirt et l'enfila à la place de sa chemise et retira juste son pantalon. Il vint ainsi se blottir dans les couvertures fermant les yeux pour se plonger dans un profond sommeil.

C'est donc vers vingt-deux heures qu'il s'endormit dans le lit de son ami ne faisant plus attention à toutes les voix dans sa tête.

§o§

Les deux hommes couchés, les autres habitants étaient réunis dans le salon, une tasse de thé, de café ou de chocolat entre les mains. Le calme régnait, même Alex et Sean d'habitude si bruyant étaient en train de parler doucement. Les adultes eux ne disaient rien, ils aimaient juste le silence qui avait pris place dans la salle, repensant aux réactions de Charles et d'Erik. Ils voyaient bien que quelque chose naissait entre eux et ils n'allaient pas s'y apposer si l'un pouvait enfin calmer l'autre et inversement.


	6. Chapter 6

Pas de reviews pour le précédent *Déception* mais cette histoire est bientôt fini. Je ne pensais pas arriver jusqu'à tant de chapitre mais bon. Pas grave.

* * *

Xavier c'est le prénom d'un mec qui se croit super puissant alors qu'il est impuissant au lit.

* * *

 **Dédicace à Polka-Pot, tu te reconnaitra en lisant ça  
**

* * *

Le soleil se levait, il était six heures à Westchester, au manoir Xavier et personne n'était levé. La grande maison était calme, comme le paysage extérieur, le vent dans les feuilles des arbres soufflait tranquillement, balançant les pétales de fleur au rythme de son chant. La température descendait rapidement au fur et à mesure des jours, l'hiver approchait à grand pas.

Erik était allongé dans son lit, Charles à ses côtés dormant paisiblement. Le plus petit ne s'était pas approché, il devait laisser à l'autre châtain le temps de faire baiser sa fièvre chose qui s'était bien produit en huit heures de sommeil. Ce n'était pas bien méchant pour passer en une nuit.

Aucun des deux n'avait l'air de vouloir bouger de ce lit ou de se réveiller. En si peu de temps ils avaient vécus beaucoup de choses ils avaient donc bien envie de se reposer, pour une fois. Mais c'est sans compter sur les problèmes qui allaient arriver rapidement comme toujours avec eux.

§o§

A huit heures quelques têtes étaient sorties du lit, pas forcément réveillés mais au moins sorties. C'était Moira, Hank et Raven. Moira était la plus éveiller de tous. Hank et Raven avaient eu du mal à s'endormir, inexplicablement mais ils avaient fait avec, se tenant compagnie une partie de la nuit. Raven avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras du scientifique lui-même s'était endormi rapidement après elle.

Moira quant à elle allait devoir repartir. Sa semaine de congés allait se terminer. Le lendemain elle serait à son bureau en train de travailler sur les mutants, aidant dans l'ombre Charles qui comptait recruter pour son école qui n'avait pour l'instant pas de vrai statut.

S'approchant de la cuisine, les trois compères allèrent se chercher café et thé, puis partant vers le salon ils tombèrent sur Alex et Sean somnolant un peu sur le canapé. Ils venaient de se lever et n'en avaient vraiment pas eu envie. Neuf heures sonna une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Moira et Raven décidèrent d'aller se laver laissant les trois garçons ensemble, les deux jeunes étaient devant la télévision et Hank lisait le journal déposé ici le matin se demandant encore pourquoi le facteur passait ici. Honnêtement il ne le comprenait pas.

L'une des deux grandes marmottes venait d'apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte, un t-shirt sur le dos et seulement son boxer de la veille. Il ne s'était pas changé pour descendre. Lui par contre était parfaitement réveillé il avait pris du temps dans la chambre pour être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il avait contemplé Erik pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se décider à se lever. Il avait chaud alors il n'avait pas enfilé de pantalon, mais il le regretta un peu par la suite.

Erik arriva quelques minutes après Charles, celui-ci venait de prendre son thé quand il l'aperçut. Il était magnifique dans ses vêtements. Le contrôleur de métal s'approcha de lui à pas de loup, il comptait faire quelque chose, quoi il ne savait pas encore mais il le ferait. Il s'approcha encore du corps de son plus qu'ami et vint enrouler ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit respirant la douce odeur de sa peau. Il avait trouvé.

Charles ne s'y attendait pas et fut surpris du contact, comme un peu tous les mutants présent dans la pièce. Enfin tous, Raven et Moira le savaient déjà mais n'étaient pas présentes, Hank lui le savait également. Seuls les enfants ne s'en n'étaient pas occupé avant et étaient surpris. Charles se retourna dans les bras qui l'encerclaient et sourit à leur propriétaire.

 _ **« Tu n'as plus de fièvre.**_ Dit Charles tranquillement.

 _ **\- Non**_

 _ **\- Bien »**_

Il avait posé sa tasse, ses mains callées dans le cou de l'homme plus grand, rien ne comptait plus au fond, ils étaient bien alors que demander de plus ? Leur souffle se lia et leur regard s'accrochèrent … Ils étaient dans une douce étreinte, une bulle de coton chaude et enivrante. Aucun des deux n'embrassa l'autre, ils profitèrent juste de la chaleur, surtout Charles qui se colla un peu plus à l'autre corps. Il en avait besoin, il était frigorifié, mais le pire pour le télépathe fut le moment où Erik s'écarta de lui pour aller manger. Déception pour le petit qui se rabattit sur un plaide et un fauteuil.

Erik revint quelques minutes après avec un plateau remplis pour les cinq personnes. Darwin et Angel étaient partis ensemble pour faire quelques courses, ils étaient les moins concernés par la situation de Charles et Erik, ils s'occupaient de leur vie avec les hommes qui les avaient accueillis mais ils cherchaient plus le réconfort pour une existence moins difficile que celle qu'ils avaient eu avant.

Charles assit sur un fauteuil se leva pour aller contre le polonais, dans sa chaleur. Il pensait d'ailleurs à aller mettre un bas pour ne pas finir dans une couverture. Ce qu'il fit. Charles se leva et entama sa route vers sa chambre, plus rapidement que prévu, courant plus que marchant. La température diminuait de plus en plus et il faudrait bientôt allumer les cheminées du manoir. Arrivant devant sa chambre il entra tout aussi vite et chercha un pantalon chaud. Après quelques minutes de recherche il redescendit, vêtu d'un velours beige. Rien n'avait bougé mise à part Hank qui n'était plus présent.

 _ **« Hank n'est plus là ?**_

 _ **\- Non il a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire !**_ Répondit Sean

 _ **\- D'accord. »**_

Sean avait été le plus rapide à lui répondre. Comme souvent. Alex lui ne répondait que s'il y gagnait quelque chose ou qu'il pouvait faire tourner le monde en bourrique. Erik était plus complexe, il ne répondait que sous l'énervement, la colère ou l'apaisement total. Que quand il y voyait un intérêt, ce comportement était désagréable mais on s'y faisait. Charles vint se rasseoir près d'Erik prenant dans ses doigts sa tasse encore tiède de thé, il enfourna un croissant dans sa bouche, savoura le gout avant de le finir en quelques bouchées. Son thé ne fit pas long feu non plus.

Moira et Raven entrèrent dans la pièce pas longtemps après que Charles soit revenu. Elles étaient prêtes et resplendissantes. Moira marcha vers Charles et lui dit au-revoir, fit un signe au reste de l'assemblé et leur demanda de dire au-revoir à Hank, Angel et Darwin de sa part. Elle repartit donc pour son travail à la CIA laissant des mutants en paix.

Raven partit vers la cuisine attendre les mutants qui faisaient les courses. Ce n'est que peu de temps après qu'ils arrivèrent, chargés de paquets divers et variés. A la fin de leur tâche onze heures sonna, laissant à Charles et Erik le bon vouloir de prendre une bonne douche.


	7. Chapter 7

Avant dernier chapitre pour vous servir !

* * *

Xavier c'est le prénom d'un mec qui se croit super puissant alors qu'il est impuissant au lit.

* * *

 **Dédicace à Polka-Pot, tu te reconnaîtras en lisant ça !**

* * *

Ils montèrent ensemble vers la chambre d'Erik pour commencer. Celui-ci partit prendre sa douche, pendant ce temps Charles s'était allongé sur le lit repensant aux évènements antérieurs. Il était relativement satisfait, il avait prévenu Erik et celui-ci n'était pas dégouté ou une autre bêtise dans ce genre. Peut-être l'aiderait il, peut-être pas, l'avenir lui dira. Charles avait fermé les yeux et se laissait bercer par la chaleur des draps. Il pouvait entendre l'eau couler à travers la cloison.

Au fur et à mesure le brun s'endormait, encore, les deux hommes semblaient très fatigué ces temps-ci. Erik le retrouva comme cela, profondément endormit. Se séchant il délaissa la vision du corps pour se mettre en quête de vêtements. Un pantalon et un pull enfilé il se retourna vers le lit et son sourire déjà présent s'élargit. L'américain était roulé en boule un oreiller entre ses bras marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Le polonais s'avança et prit doucement son ami dans ses bras avant de réfléchir à sa stratégie. Il le reposa et se dirigea à pas silencieux vers la salle de bain. En y entrant il se dirigea vers la baignoire de laquelle il alluma l'eau chaude pour faire couler un bain.

Revenant dans la chambre il prit définitivement le corps si bien dessiné du plus jeune et l'amena à l'intérieur là où la vapeur avait créé la buée. Il enleva petit à petit tous les vêtements de l'autre pour enfin le faire rentrer dans l'eau bien chaude. Le propriétaire du manoir gémit un peu mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Son corps l'évitait dans l'eau et sa tête était tenue par la main ferme de Magnéto.

L'autre main d'Erik, la droite, était occupée à parcourir le corps présent dans le fluide. Les soupirs tirés à Charles l'amusaient autant qu'il l'enivraient. C'est à ce moment que le télépathe se réveilla du au contact trop dur de la main sur son ventre. Ne comprenant pas de suite la situation il ne fit rien. Néanmoins son cerveau lui envoyait plein voir trop de signal d'alerte : son corps était trop proche de la main tentatrice.

Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent, Charles n'était pas gêné contrairement à Erik. La sensation était agréable. Il y eu un temps de latence avant qu'Erik se saisisse du gel douche et qu'il en mette sur sa main droite avant de la poser sur l'une des épaules découverte de l'homme.

Charles ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa faire, il sentit Erik s'approcher de lui, de ses lèvres. Il en fut certain quand le polonais l'embrasse doucement, sa main descendant plus bas sur le corps faible. Le télépathe se tendit légèrement, septique de l'attitude à adopter. La main descendait encore près d'une partie importante de son corps. Il avait peur. Les baisés d'Erik étaient doux, rassurant mais son manque de confiance en lui prit le pas et il stoppa l'échange sans pour autant arrêter l'ascension d'Erik.

 _ **« Erik je … suis désolé.**_

 _ **\- Il n'y a pas de mal Charlie »**_

Charles s'en voulait un peu de ne pas y arriver, de ne pas réussir à se livrer.

Erik nettoya son corps sans aucune arrière-pensée. Charles lui ne le regardai pas, son avant-bras posé sur les yeux comme pour se cacher de lui. Sa ache enfin accompli Erik retira sa main de l'eau et laissa au brun le soin de se sécher lui-même retournant ainsi attendre dans sa chambre. L'américain fini quelques minutes après, sec et propre.

 _ **« On passe par ta chambre ou je vais te chercher des affaires ?**_

 _ **\- On peut y aller cela ne me dérange pas.**_

 _ **\- Comme tu veux. »**_

Et ils partirent ainsi rapidement. Leurs chambres n'étaient pas très éloignées et ils ne croisèrent personne pour leur plus grand bonheur. Arrivant devant la porte ils entrèrent sans autre forme de procès. Erik alla se poster dans un fauteuil alors que Charles se changeait tranquillement. Une fois toutes les parties de sa tenue enfilées il se retourna pour faire face à Erik quand on sonna à la porte. Les deux hommes, instinctivement, firent face à la porte de chambre. Voilà que les problèmes arrivaient, comme toujours, troublant la routine qui s'était installée dans la maison.

§o§

Raven se mit tout de suite sur ses gardes. Peu de personnes connaissaient cet endroit alors que quelqu'un sonne juste comme ça pouvait paraitre bizarre. Quand la jeune femme approcha prudemment la porte elle vit Charles, Erik et Hank débarquer par les escaliers. Posant sa main sur la clenche elle l'abaissa doucement, prête à contre attaquer si besoin c'est dans cette même action que tout le monde perçu les pleurs venant de derrière la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas encore ouverte que tout le monde redouter la suite des évènements.

§o§

Ils étaient tous là, réunis autour de la table de la cuisine, le bébé posé au milieu endormit. Le silence régnait mais pas de la façon dont ils aimaient l'entendre. Nin, il était pesant, accusateur. Ils avaient à gérer quatre mutants qu'ils considéraient comme des ados mais ils étaient adultes pourtant mais là ils allaient tous devoir s'occuper d'un nouveau-né, aucun ne savait s'il était mutant, ils ne pourraient le savoir qu'a son adolescence, malheureusement.

Charles et Erik s'éloignèrent laissant les autres là où ils étaient. Partant dans le salon ils s'arrêtaient après avoir passés pas porte.

 _ **« Qu'allons-nous faire de cet enfant Charles ?**_

 _ **\- Je n'en sais rien Erik, mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser là et ne pas nous en occuper.**_

 _ **\- Mais …**_

 _ **\- Ne pense même pas à le mettre dans un foyer !**_

 _ **\- Comme tu veux je voulais juste proposer…**_

 _ **\- Cela ne règle pas notre problème, nous n'avons jamais eu à nous occuper d'enfant aussi jeune. Et si nous ouvrons l'école … Il ne sera pas bien. »**_

Se tournant vers la cuisine les deux adultes redoutaient la suite, parce qu'avec les autres mutants et leur caractère, ils doutaient que la charge de ce bébé leur reviendraient, évidemment. Hank est trop timide pour s'en chargée, Raven perdrait patience au bout de quelques heures, Alex et Sean n'étaient pas assez mature pour s'en charger… Il restait Darwin et Angel, eux pourraient s'en charger un temps mais il est sûr que pour le garder en vie le mieux serait de confier sa charge à Charles. Evidemment.

Voyant Darwin arriver vers lui, l'américain se doutait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Sa mine était neutre mais sa voix trahissait un doute quelconque.

 _ **« Nous n'avons rien pour nous occuper de lui professeur … »**_

L'implacable vérité, en cet instant ils n'étaient pourvus d'aucune aide pour aider cet enfant. Rien pour le changer ou lui donner à manger. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles pour tout la petite équipe qu'in n'avait pas fini d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Charles qui au matin avait pris un thé se dit que pour une fois un bon café lui ferait du bien, un café avec un nuage de lait et un peu de sucre juste histoire de le détendre, rien qu'un peu.

Dans la cuisine Raven prit l'enfant avec elle, celui-ci s'était endormi bien sagement. Alex sortis deux tablette de chocolat achetées on ne sait où et en proposa à tous les occupants. Seul Erik refusa, n'étant pas friand des choses sucrées, il alla plutôt lui aussi se faire un café pour quelques instant plus tard s'asseoir dans le canapé, le même que Charles. Ils furent vite rejoints par le reste de l'assemblé.

 _ **« Au fait Erik, je ne m'en suis pas occupé plus que ça, mais tu à l'air d'aller mieux.**_

 _ **\- Oui**_

 _ **\- Pas de retour de fièvre ni aucune douleur ?**_

 _ **\- Non rien de tout cela.**_

 _ **\- Oh … bien. »**_

La discussion fut brève et relativement distante comparé aux précédentes qu'ils avaient eues. Certes ils n'étaient pas en très bon termes mais pas à ce point non plus.

 _ **« Tu ne fais plus de cauchemar ? »**_

Ce scientifique s'obstinait et touchait toujours les endroits douloureux. Erik n'avait pas envie de répondre à ça. Il n'y avait eu aucun problème depuis le réveille de Charles, sa blessure avait bien guérie, n'était pas tout à fait cicatrisée mais quand même guérie, et lui remettait sa sur le tapis.

 _ **« Je pense que la priorité n'est pas là Hank, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe d'Erik. »**_

§o§

Erik était relativement énervé, Hank n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas capable de se calmer lui-même, de se contrôler. Cette attitude comme s'il était supérieur l'excéder. Il avait du mal à le voir en peinture. Et Charles n'était pas là pour l'aider en ce moment. Il était en bas avec Raven en train de s'occuper de l'enfant. A ce qu'il avait entendu c'était une fille. Toute petite et toute mignonne. Comment ne pas craquer devant ce petit bout de chou comme disait Charles. Il se gagatisait devant cet enfant. Erik ne comprenait rien de cette façon de pensée.

Lui il était là, dans cette chambre, à attendre que le temps passe, seul. Il restait au final toujours seul. La nuit tomberait dans peu de temps et il était encore ici, triste, sans rien pour s'occuper. Dans la cuisine, Raven et Charles était debout, Raven tenant la fillette bien sagement dans ces bras et Charles était sur le point de s'en aller avant de de prendre une boite de gâteau pour callé son petit creux et remonta pour chercher Erik. Il était un peu inquiet de l'endroit où le polonais était allé. Il n'en avait aucune idée, même si le plus logique serait sa chambre.

S'arrêtant devant la porte il prit le temps de réfléchir. Il passa son chemin et continua pour arriver devant la sienne. Quand il entra il trouva évidemment Erik assis sur un fauteuil.

 _ **« Erik tout va bien ?**_

 _ **\- Oui Charles tout va bien.**_

 _ **\- Sûr ? »**_

Charles s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. L'attitude qu'arborait son ami lui semblait étrange, différente de d'habitude. Il alla poser ses biscuits sur un meuble et se rapprocha de lui. Il s'assit sur les genoux du plus grand, celui-ci protesta mais sans succès, Charles ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de répliquer plus que ça.

Il était face à face et ne parlait pas. Charles vint lentement placer ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme et vint se blottir dans le cou d'Erik. Celui-ci en fit de même et profita de cette étreinte. L'américain remonta doucement le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait et vint embrasser ses lèvres, caresser sa langue. Il savoura ce baiser, tendre, dénué de tous doutes, de toutes peurs. Ils étaient tranquilles ici, tout seul dans leur chambre.

Erik passa lentement ses mains sous la chemise claire du petit brun caressant le dos. Il dessina de petit symbole sur la peau, passa sur ses flans, remontant la chemise en même temps. Il y passa quelques minutes avant de retirer ses mains pour déboutonné chaque boutons un par un, lentement. Charles lui descendit embrasser la gorge du châtain clair. Il l'a lécha avidement y laissant peu à peu une marque violacée. Ses mains à lui étaient dans les cheveux courts, les caressant et les tirants au grès de ses envies procurant au plus grand quelques frissons de plaisir.

La chemise finit rapidement au sol en même temps que le pull d'Erik, il ne restait que leur bas. Erik poussa Charles en dehors de la chaise et se leva lui-même, il reprit les lèvres du brun dans un baiser passionné. Ils se désiraient tous les deux, ils voulaient plus de contact, ils accentuèrent les touchés, les sensations. Les mains d'Erik passèrent sur les cuisses pour remonter lentement sur les fesses fermes et s'arrêtèrent dans la chute des reins. Charles se colla un peu plus au corps du plus grand et pressa son bassin contre celui de l'autre. Erik ressentait des choses différentes de d'habitude, des sensations différentes de celle qu'il avait pu avoir auparavant.

Charles lui avait du mal, son corps ne réagissait pas forcement bien, pas comme la première fois. Il ne s'en souvenait même plus … Il savait quoi faire mais pas s'il avait envie de le faire. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller, se laisser faire.

 _ **« Erik …**_

 _ **\- Hum ?**_

 _ **Guide-moi … s'il te plait. »**_

Et il le fit, il dénuda le corps de son compagnon, enlevant l'un des seuls vêtements qu'il lui restait. Erik prenait bien soin su corps en face de lui. Il poussa Charles vers le lit, embrassant la peau à découvert. Le faisant tomber dessus l'européen se mit à califourchon sur le corps plus petit, apposant ensuite ses lèvres sur le torse il vint lécher doucement la chaire, descendant lentement vers les petits boutons roses qui pointaient il les lécha chacun sans aucune retenu, appréciant plus que tous les gémissements de son aimé. Quand il eut terminé sa tache il reprit ses baisers légers sur le ventre y laissant une trainée humide. Il profita de la sensation obtenu après ce passage et explora doucement le nombril découvert faisant plus que gémir son amant.

Celui-ci avait quelques difficultés à réfléchir normalement, les sensations qu'il éprouvait étaient vraiment intense et Erik y mettait beaucoup d'application. Il n'était qu'une boule de tension et de chaleur ne voulant qu'une seule chose, une libération. Quel qu'elle soit, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il avait perdu l'habitude et ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Erik l'avait d'ailleurs bien vu et prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer les choses, il vint embrasser les lèvres et frotter son bassin à celui de l'autre, faisant se tendre leur membre respectivement dans un pantalon et dans un boxer tendu. Libérant les lèvres, la main du polonais glissa sur le ventre alors que lui-même se plaçait sur le flan à côté du brun. Il passa sur le plus de parcelles de peau a dispositions jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique du vêtement gênant.

Jouant avec il le fit glisser le plus lentement du monde faisant grogner Charles. Il arrêta la descente au-dessus des genoux du plus petit et vint se saisir de la verge tendu. Il y passa un doigt, provoquant, faisant se cambrer le cobaye. Charles avait des étoiles dans les yeux, déjà, et ne pensait plus du tout de façon cohérente. A cet instant il ne savait plus s'il aimait Erik ou s'il le détestait. Il n'approfondit pas la question, une pression se faisant ressentir sur son membre, il venait d'enrouler sa main autour, sadique comme toujours. La sensation était du pur bonheur pour l'américain qui en profitait un maximum, oubliant ses peurs et ses doutes, oubliant son « impuissance ».

Les doigts experts glissèrent de haut en bas sur le sexe dressé, accélérant et ralentissant au grès de ses envies malsaines, il voulait plier à sa volonté le télépathe et c'était chose faite. Mais il accéléra encore jusqu'à ce que le professeur ne se répande dans sa main. Charles était à bout de souffle et avait encore du mal à penser, mais il sut une chose, quand il essaya de se relever le plus grand l'en empêcha sans raison particulière. Il vit juste cet éclat dans ses yeux lui montrant que son calvaire n'était pas fini. Non évidemment. Erik retira ses propres vêtements, enfin ce qu'il en restait, et se remit sur le corps fin. Il utilisa le liquide contenu dans sa main pour préparer son corps, lui-même.

Posant son front dans le cou de Charles il plaça l'un des doigts couvert du liquide près de son entrée et massa doucement. Quand il fut satisfait il y passa un doigt, la sensation n'était pas douloureuse, non, il avait déjà connu cela mais pas par lui-même. C'était différent de quand l'autre le faisait. Appréciant peu à peu la sensation il y introduit un deuxième qui dut nettement plus douloureux. Il se devait de se contorsionner pour y arriver mais le pire fut le mal qu'il eut à son concentrer quand Charles se saisit de sa verge et y imprima un vas et vient lent et modéré. C'est à l'intrusion deux troisième doigt qu'il gémit de douleur, la douleur par le geste et celle dans son bras, il avait hâte de terminer pour enfin venir aux choses sérieuses.

Il se relava et retira ses doigts au même moment ou Charles arrêtait son mouvement. Il étendit son corps pour chercher une trace de lubrifiant qu'il trouva dans le dernier tiroir de la table de chevet, le tube n'était pas entamé. Il en mit sur ses doigts pour ensuite venir recouvrir le membre de son compagnon. Celui-ci gémit un peu au contact du liquide froid mais ne fit rien d'autre, il laissa Erik se mettre dans une position adapter et s'enfoncer de lui-même sur son membre. Les deux gémirent, l'un d'une douleur présente et l'autre de frustration. Charles avait envie d'éclater mais pour l'autre il se retiendrait un peu, enfin il essaierait. Quand Erik fut complètement en position il y eu un temps d'arrêt ou les deux hommes profitèrent de la bouche de l'autre.

Pendant ce baiser Erik actionna un mouvement du bassin et s'enleva progressivement de la verge pour y revenir tout aussi doucement. Il adorait cette sensation, et vu les gémissements du preneur, lui aussi. L'étranger accéléra ses mouvements, il ne voulait plus attendre, il ne voulait plus être frustré. Il augmenta au point que Charles ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se vida quand il s'enfonçait sur lui, touchant pour la première fois le point sensible d'Erik le faisait jouir dans une râle contrôlé.

Erik s'enleva du corps de l'autre et s'allongea sur le lit, ils prirent le temps qu'il fallait pour leur respiration. Quand Charles put un peu mieux contrôler sa respiration il se blottir dans les bras d'Erik qui lui fit en sorte de finir sous les draps.

 _ **« Tu vois … Ce n'est pas de l'impuissance, juste un manque de confiance en toi. »**_

Le brun somnolait déjà quand il lui dit cela. Ils laissèrent aux autres le soin de s'occuper de la petite et ils s'endormirent là, paisiblement.

§o§

Ils ne se réveillèrent de façon très naturelle non. Ce sont les pleurs d'un enfant qui les réveillèrent. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite la situation ils restèrent là sans bouger. C'était sans compter sur Raven qui ouvrit la porte à la volée, se fichant bien de la position des deux hommes. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils s'étaient volatilisé le soir précédent mais là elle avait besoins d'aider et évidemment Angel et Darwin était partis faire des courses pour la petite, elle ne voulait pas donner l'enfant à Alex … Et Hank disait ne pas vouloir l'approchait, il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Quant à Sean … Autant ne pas y penser, elle s'était donc rabattu sur ses seuls espoirs, ses grands frères par adoption.

 _ **« Je vous en prit faites la taire ! »**_

En disant cela elle avait mis le bébé devant elle, Erik dans sa grande mansuétude pris l'enfant avec lui. Il avait du mal mais il connaissait quelques trucs avec les bébés. Regardant minutieusement et ne sentant pas d'odeur désagréable il en concluant qu'il ne fallait pas encore la changer. Elle n'avait pas froid. Il n'y avait plus trente-six solutions.

 _ **« Elle a eu a mangé ?**_

 _ **\- Heu … Non.**_

 _ **\- Et bien fait le, tu prends un verre puisque on a rien d'autre, tu y mets du lait que tu fais tiédir. Et tu lui donne. Ca ne doit pas être trop chaud.**_

 _ **\- … Comment tu sais ça ?**_

 _ **\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Aller va la rassasiée elle meurt de faim. »**_

Et Raven se dépêcha de descendre avec son petit paquet, au plus grand bonheur des deux hommes qui commençaient à avoir mal à la tête. Charles était étonné que l'homme avec lui sache ça.

 _ **« Tu t'y connais ?**_

 _ **\- Je sais quelques petits trucs utiles c'est tout.**_

 _ **\- Oh… »**_

Le télépathe était indécis. Il ne savait pas tout de lui finalement. Peut-être serait-ce à approfondir. Prit d'un élan d'affection le serra dans ses bras et vint l'embrasser tout doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait faire ça.

 _ **« D'ailleurs Charles.**_

 _ **\- Moui ?**_

 _ **\- Il faudrait lui trouver un nom à cet enfant. »**_

Le silence ce fit dans la pièce. Charles avait était tellement stupéfait par l'arrivé du bébé qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Il reprit conscience quand il surprit le rire camouflé d'Erik. Celui-ci avait du mal à se retenir et rit un peu plus fort mais toujours de façon modéré.

 _ **« C'est ça, moque toi tiens.**_

 _ **\- Sans problème. »**_

L'américain était désespéré. Autant entendre Erik rire lui mettait du baume au cœur autant savoir qu'il rit de lui ne lui fais pas le même effet.

 _ **« Tu as peut être une idée toi si tu es si malin ?**_

 _ **\- Hum … Alex**_

 _ **\- Et rien d'autre ?**_

 _ **\- Axelle.**_

 _ **\- Oui tu aimes les X en sommes.**_

 _ **\- Oui.**_

 _ **\- C'est bien Alex.»**_

Les deux hommes se mirent d'accord pour en parler avec les autres et allèrent successivement prendre une douche, Charles en premier et Erik en second. En descendant ils croisèrent Hank et Sean qui discutaient tranquillement. Dans la cuisine Raven avait un peu de mal avec l'enfant mais elle était aidée d'Alex au plus grand étonnement de tous. Quand Angel et Darwin furent revenus avec tout l'attirail pour bébé c'est Erik –encore une surprise- qui s'en chargea, ne voulant pas laissait cette chose –noté l'ironie de la situation- entre les mains de ses personnes trop peu douées à son gout.

§o§

Il était tranquille assis sur le lit de sa chambre, Il avait disposé les choses dedans, enfin tous ce qui devait y être, le reste étais en court de rangement par Charles dans la cuisine et les autres pièces. Ils s'étaient décidé à s'en occupé eux même faisant partit des deux plus vieux. C'est dans ces moments que les routines prenaient place.

Les premiers jours furent pour Erik jusqu'à ce qu'il montre au brun comment faire. Cette séance fut ouverte à tous, entre les informations d'Erik et celle d'internet ils avaient toutes les clés pour s'en sortir. Tout le monde avait à sa charge une journée pour s'occupé de la petite. Erik prenait Le lundi, Hank le mardi, Raven le mercredi, Charles le jeudi, Alex le vendredi, Sean le samedi, Angel et Darwin s'en occupé à tour de rôle le dimanche ou remplacé ceux qui n'étaient pas 'attaque. Surtout Alex et Sean en fait.

Mais tout était devenue normal, lui donner à manger, la changer, la couché. Il avait aménagé une chambre spécialement pour elle, tout près de celle de Charles qui était accessoirement devenu celle d'Erik. La bonne entente régnait de mieux en mieux entre les habitants du manoir. Alors oui c'est vrai, un bébé ça change une vie. La petite avait un nom depuis peu, Alex. Tout le monde avait était d'accord. Ce fut Erik et Charles qui la déclarèrent.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà c'est terminé voici donc le dernier chapitre. J'espère que cette FF vous aura plus. Un avis je suis preneuse.

* * *

Xavier c'est le prénom d'un mec qui est puissant et qui n'est pas impuissant au lit. 8D

* * *

 **Dédicace à Polka-Pot, tu te reconnaîtras en lisant ça !**

* * *

La vie était donc tranquille et la petite Alex grandissait vite. Cela faisait déjà quatre mois que les mutants s'occupaient d'elle, elle devait en avoir six tous au plus. Il y avait toujours cette circulation pour s'en occuper, ils avaient réussis à planifier leur journée pour ne pas avoir de problème même si Charles, Hank et Erik étaient bien plus plongés dans les plans de rénovations de la maison pour en faire une école. Ils commençaient par les chambres. Celles-ci étaient vraiment grandes et ils envisageaient de les couper de moitié avec une cloison pour en faire de nouvelles. Les enfants n'auraient pas besoins de chambre vraiment grande. Quinze mètres carrés leur suffiraient amplement.

Il s'offrait néanmoins quelques poses pour profiter de la petite. Elle ne marchait pas encore et ne le ferait surement pas pour l'instant, elle avait tout son temps, mais Raven et Alex s'y attelaient sans raison particulière. Ils étaient vraiment tous attachés à cette enfant qui en si peu de temps avait changé leur vie.

Ils faisaient les magasins pour bébés très souvent, trop souvent. Tous les mois ils se devaient de racheter des vêtements.

Les relations au sein de leur groupe avaient bien évoluées. Les deux hommes qu'étaient le télépathe et Magnéto avaient officialisés leur relation devant tous leurs amis. Moira avait été surprise de … cet amour entre eux. Elle aimait Charles et celui-ci en été bien conscient. Ils avaient longuement parlés sur leur désaccord mais il n'en était rien ressortit de bon. Non Moira avait décidé de ne plus venir au manoir et de ne plus adressé la parole aux mutants.

Moira était partie en claquant la porte, Charles avait été effondré, il pleurait debout près de la porte du salon dos à toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall. Ils avaient tous hésité jusqu'à ce que son amant vienne doucement près de lui, le prendre dans ces bras. Tout le monde partit de cet endroit et retourna dans la cuisine pour commencer à faire à manger. Alex et Sean jouait avec la petite et Raven faisait à manger.

Dans le salon Charles pleurait à chaudes larmes blottit contre l'épaule du plus grand. Il était vraiment triste qu'elle ne veuille plus lui parler. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes à Erik pour calmer le télépathe. Ils retrouvèrent tous les autres dans la cuisine qui devint rapidement calme. Le repas commença et pour se changer les idées Charles se chargea de nourrir Alex s'isolant un peu du reste de la tablée. Il était triste et le bébé le ressentait plutôt bien vu la façon avec laquelle elle voulait que l'américain la prenne dans ses bras.

Il ne broncha pas et la prit sur lui continuant de lui donner à manger quelque peu réconforté par la chaleur de la petite entre ses bras et la présence qui, derrière lui, enroula deux bras autour de ses épaules et vint embrasser son front.

Le repas qui était alors si calme chassa le silence pour voir naitre diverses discussions. Alex et Sean parlaient joyeusement avec Hank de sujets pour le moins gênant pour le scientifique. Celui-ci à entendre parler de relations charnelles devenait rouge pivoine alors que Raven se moquait ouvertement de lui. Angel et Darwin discutait dans leur coin de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir s'acheter pour noël. Et oui ces deux-là y pensaient déjà, après tout ils ne l'avaient pas fêté depuis bien longtemps. C'est pour cela que Darwin pris la parole et interpella tout le monde.

 _ **« J'ai une question à poser.**_ Dit Darwin à haute voix

 _ **\- Oui Darwin ?**_ Répondit faiblement Charles

 _ **\- On … pourra fêter noël ?**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi pas, si le cœur vous en dit. »**_

Charles ne s'était pas tourné et jouait encore avec la petite Alex la main d'Erik posé sur son épaule.

§o§

Quelque jour plus tard on pouvait retrouver Erik et Hank sur les plans de l'école discutant ensemble.

 _ **« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre depuis que Moira ne veut plus venir**_? Demanda Hank à Erik.

 _ **\- Si bien sûr que si, mais que veux-tu que je fasse. Il ne répond pas quand je lui parle ou il reste vague.**_ Dit Erik s'arrêtant dans sa tâche.

 _ **\- Il ne veut vraiment rien entendre ?**_ Lui demanda le scientifique.

 _ **\- Rien du tout.**_

 _ **\- Je vais aller voir Raven, peut-être qu'il réagira.**_

 _ **\- Peut-être. »**_

Ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord, Hank parti voir Raven alors qu'Erik repartait dans la chambre de son amant. Ouvrant la porte il le retrouva allongé et endormi dans le lit. Il s'approcha et vint caresser les cheveux tendres. Il était relativement inquiet du comportement autodestructeur de son petit ami. L'oreiller sur lequel il dormait était taché d'eau, il avait sûrement pleuré.

 _ **« Charles … Charles … Réponds moi. Hey …**_

 _ **\- Hum …**_

 _ **\- Hey réveilles-toi.**_

 _ **\- Ai pas envie. »**_

Charles se retourna et se mit dos à Erik. Celui-ci mécontent de l'attitude qu'adoptait son cher et tendre se fit un malin plaisir à le retourner et le coincé sous lui, s'asseyant sur lui.

 _ **« Eriiiik !**_ Se plaignit Charles à l'encontre du châtain

 _ **\- Moui ?**_

 _ **\- Arrête avec ce ton … »**_ Lui répondit Charles.

On entendit frapper à la porte et une tête blonde passa accompagnée d'une petite fille brune aux yeux bleus.

 _ **« Raven … C'est mesquin ça.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qui est mesquin grand frère ?**_

 _ **\- Tss … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_

 _ **\- Que tu redeviennes celui que tu étais avant. Que tu arrêtes de te prendre la tête, de te morfondre, de perdre la main pour Moira. Si elle ne peut pas accepter votre relation et qu'elle part d'elle-même tu ne pourras pas changer tout ça. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire elle est partit. Oui elle t'aimait et oui elle est partit. Tu ne pourras rien faire d'autre, alors accepte le et élève ta fille comme il le faut ! »**_

Charles ne répondit rien et baissa juste les yeux de sorte qu'un des deux adultes ne puissent voir son regard. Elle avait raison, et il le savait. Erik s'enleva de là où il était et s'assit à côté de lui.

 _ **« Je suis désolé.**_

 _ **\- Ouais et bien pour l'instant occupez-vous de cet enfant j'ai des choses à faire. »**_

Et elle leur laissa Alex dans les mains partant rapidement de la chambre. La petite babillait entre les bras de Charles et demandait de l'attention. La petite était brune avec de grand yeux bleus, le teint pâle. Elle mesurait une soixante de centimètres et avait les cheveux courts. Elle portait un petit pyjama gris avec une tête de loup sur l'épaule droite. Elle jouait doucement avec les mains d'Erik assise ses genoux.

Erik bougea et accueillit son Charles dans ses bras tout deux jouant avec la petite fille qu'ils avaient acceptés chez eux.

§o§

Le temps passait rapidement et Alex grandissait à vue d'œil. Elle prenait de plus en plus d'assurance. A dix-huit mois elle marchait. A trois ans elle arrivait à suivre tout le monde dans la maison et s'amusait à tous les embêtait. A cinq ans elle parlait correctement et embêtait tout le monde, elle s'amusait bien à dessiner sur les murs. Murs qui devaient être nettoyé par l'un des occupants du manoir. Charles n'arrivait jamais à la reprendre, alors Erik s'en chargeait, il était le papa autoritaire, et Charles le papa gâteau. A dix ans elle commençait à avoir quelques troubles, avait souvent de grosses migraines et faisait beaucoup de cauchemar. Elle occupait le lit de ses parents ou d'Alex et Sean quand ceux-ci venaient la bercer. A douze ans tous ces cauchemars c'étaient brusquement arrêtés en même tant que l'apparition de ses pouvoirs.

On pourrait écrire tout un roman sur ça. L'invisibilité. Elle s'amusait beaucoup à faire des farces à tout va même si avec le temps elle s'était calmée et avait gagné en maturité. Elle utilisait souvent ses pouvoirs pour se cacher, quand elle était triste elle s'en allait dans la forêt dans une cabane qu'elle avait trouvée. Elle s'y réfugiait quand ses parents se disputaient, ou quand ils la disputaient. Elle était toujours retrouvée par Erik, toujours. Charles n'avait pas connaissance de cet endroit jusqu'au jour ou Alex s'était enfuit du manoir.

Elle avait fait un cauchemar bien plus violent que tous ceux qu'elle avait pu faire. Elle était coincé dans la maison en train de brulée, tous ses amis et ses deux parents avaient été tués et leurs corps gisait par terre. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se réveilla et fuit, invisible dans la forêt. Ses parents l'avaient cherchée partout sans la trouver. C'est à ce moment qu'Erik pensa à sa cachette dans le bois. Il emmena Charles avec lui et ils la retrouvèrent en pleur sur le sol, tremblante de froids. Erik l'a pris dans ses bras et ils repartirent à la maison s'occuper de leur fille. Elle avait depuis ce moment peur du feu.

Quand elle eut seize ans l'école ouvrit ses portes accueillant beaucoup de nouvelles têtes. Elle se fit beaucoup d'ami mais il y avait une personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas encadrer et évidemment, il manipulé le feu. Ses parents avaient eu une longue discussion avec elle et à ce jour elle n'avait plus montré de signes d'agressivité envers lui.

A dix-huit ans elle partit continuer ses études ne revenant que pour les vacances. Elle s'amusait souvent avec Logan à lui jouer plein de tour avec son pouvoir. Elle s'amusait beaucoup trop de ses coups de sang.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne le droit d'enseigner dans une école. Beaucoup des jeunes présents là-bas étaient mutants et devaient le cacher. Elle organisait souvent des cours le soir pour les aider. Elle conseilla à tous d'aller dans l'école de son père et plus tard alla elle-même apprendre là-bas.

§o§

C'est parents eux vécurent longtemps ensemble. Vivant entre cours, enfant, dispute, réconciliation et amour.


End file.
